


Josie's Decision

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [10]
Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: This brand-new, change-of-pace "Josie In Trouble" storyrefers briefly to some of my earlier works, and to storylines from the show.Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	Josie's Decision

Usually, when Joe lectured and disciplined Josie, it was for something she had done. This time, however, she was in trouble for  
something she had _not _done.__

"I can't believe that my best cop just stood there and let it happen. That wasn't like you, Josie." 

"But, Joe," Josie defended herself, "this is my day off. I wasn't on duty."

"That makes no difference, Josie. Whether you are on duty or off duty," Joe emphasized the next four words,  
" _you are a cop._ "

Josie looked at the floor.

"You are a cop," Joe repeated, "and you did nothing to stop that woman from robbing the store.  
Thank God, nobody was hurt, Josie. How would you like to have _that_ on your conscience?"

"What are you going to do?" Josie whispered. "What's my punishment?"

"This time, Josie, you will decide your own punishment."

"What?!"

"You heard me. You are to write out what you think it should be, and why you think it is appropriate."

"Do I really have to decide my own punishment?"

"Yes, Josie, you do."

"That won't be easy."

"It isn't meant to be easy," Joe said, "but it's for your own good."

"Can't you at least suggest something?" Josie pleaded.

"No. And you are not to ask anyone else for any suggestions," Joe said. "But, Josie, one thing is _not_ on the table." 

"What's that?"

"Your resignation."

It was evening now. Josie was thinking about her behavior that day, and the more she thought, the more ashamed she felt.  
How could she have just stood there and done nothing? And how could Joe still call her his best cop? She wished Joe had just _told_ her what her punishment was, as he had always done before. She thought of the times in the past when Joe had punished her. He had suspended her. He had placed her on house arrest. He had put her on desk duty. He had made her write reports. He had even paddled her on several occasions.

When Josie went to bed, she still hadn't decided what her punishment should be. She wished Joe had just handed something down, as usual. Josie didn't sleep well that night. The scene in the shop played and replayed in her dreams. But the dreams were worse than what had really happened. A gun drawn. People falling. Josie woke up trembling. Then she heard Joe's voice in her head. "Thank God, nobody was hurt, Josie. How would you like to have _that_ on your conscience?" That, Josie realized, would have been worse than any punishment in the world. And then, she knew what she should write down. 

The next day, Josie was once again in Joe's office, with the blinds closed and the door locked. 

"Do you have that paper for me, Josie?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, I want you to read it out loud."

Joe and Josie sat down, facing each other, and Josie began to read.

"You were right, Joe, when you said "Thank God nobody was hurt" and asked me how I'd like to have _that_ on my conscience. I wouldn't. I don't think I could live with myself.

This is how I think I should be punished," Josie went on. 

I should be suspended without pay for as long as you think is right, and when I come back from my suspension, I should have to spend some time on desk duty. I did not behave like a cop, so I shouldn't be allowed to function as a cop for a period of time." 

"That sounds reasonable," Joe said.

Josie stopped reading, and looked at Joe seriously. 

"But first," Josie choked out, "you should... you should"

"I should what, Josie?"

But Josie couldn't answer.

"Josie, whatever it is, just say it."

Josie finally managed to say, "You should give me a good spanking."

Joe was taken aback; he hadn't expected this.

"No, Josie," Joe said, "not this time."

"What about the other stuff?"

"Not that either, Josie."

"Then what's my punishment going to be?" Josie asked. 

"Thinking about what your punishment should be, and writing it all down _was_ your punishment."

"But, Joe," Josie said, "I didn't know I was being punished, so... I don't think it counts."

"Josie, I'm your captain, and if I say you've been punished, then that's the end of it. Understand?"

"But how can I make up for my behavior if I don't get my just desserts?" Josie asked.

"You can make up for it," Joe replied, "by being a model cop from now on."


End file.
